Single-cam and dual-cam compound archery bows have a power cam mounted on one or both ends of the bow limbs to control the draw force on the bowstring and the bending of the limbs as the bowstring is drawn. In single-cam bows, there is a power cam on the end of one bow limb, and a wheel on the end of the other bow limb to facilitate let-out of the bowstring as the bow is drawn. In dual-cam bows, power cams are mounted on the ends of both limbs, with each including groove segments to control let-out of the bowstring cable on the opposing cam. The power cam or cams may include a draw length control module adjustably or removably mounted on the power cam for adjusting the draw length of the bow. More recently there have been Hybrid cam systems that incorporate a mixture of both systems; there is a power cam on the end of one bow limb, and a wheel on the end of the other bow limb to facilitate control or time take-up of the power cable at the power cam and let-out of the bowstring and control cables at the power cam as the bow is drawn.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a compound archery bow of the described type that achieves enhanced power and arrow speed as compared with compound archery bows of the prior art, and/or reduces or eliminates timing issues between cams on dual-cam bows, and/or in which the draw length module can be replaced for adjusting draw length without disassembling the power cam or the bow.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A compound archery bow, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes a handle having projecting limbs, and first and second pulleys mounted on the limbs for rotation around respective axes. At least a first of the pulleys includes a flat base with a bowstring let-out groove and a bowstring anchor adjacent to the bowstring let-out groove. A cable groove is provided on the first pulley, and first and second cable anchors are disposed on the base adjacent to respective ends of the cable groove. The cable groove is substantially continuous in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the first pulley. A bow cable arrangement includes a bowstring cable extending from the bowstring anchor on the first pulley around the bowstring let-out groove and then toward the second pulley. A first cable extends from the first anchor on the first pulley through a portion of the cable groove on the first pulley and then toward the second pulley. A second cable extends from the second anchor toward the second pulley. Draw of the bowstring cable way from the bow handle lets out bowstring cable from the bowstring let-out groove on the first pulley and rotates the first pulley around its axis, lets out the first cable from the cable groove on the first pulley and takes up the second cable into the cable groove on the first pulley including a portion of such groove previously occupied by the first cable. The first pulley includes a hub surrounding the first axis and a removable draw module having an edge extending from the hub toward the second anchor. The cable groove extends along the edge of the draw module and the hub between the first and second anchors.